For many years now, there have been attempts at fitting a golfer with a golf club or set of golf clubs with the idea that golf clubs of a certain characteristic are more suitable for a particular golfer than others. A number of factors have been considered in fitting a golfer with golf clubs. One factor that has been used and considered in this process is the stiffness of the golf club. It has been recognized that the stiffness of a golf club should vary depending upon a number of factors peculiar to the golfer. For example, it is widely accepted that a more flexible shaft is appropriate for a golfer that generates a relatively low club head speed. By the same token, it is appreciated that a stiffer club would under ordinary conditions be more appropriate for a person that generates a relatively high club head speed.
Even with those guidelines, it has still been difficult for retailers, pro shops, and professionals in the golf industry to appropriately fit golfers with golf clubs. One of the problems has been the lack of any standardization in the industry that scientifically and with precision provides guidance in fitting a golfer with a particular set of golf clubs. While the stiffness or the flexibility of a golf club is important in the fitting process, the lack of a stiffness or flexibility standardization has hampered professionals from being very effective in fitting golf clubs with precision. For example, in the golf industry the stiffness of the shaft is generally seen as following within one of five categories: extra stiff, stiff, regular, seniors, and ladies. However, these categories do not align or correlate between different manufacturers. That is, a stiff club produced by one manufacturer may be equivalent to a regular club produced by a second manufacturer. Therefore, by simply determining that a "stiff" or "regular" club would be appropriate for a golfer can be rather meaningless.
It is known to provide more scientific principles in the actual manufacturing of golf clubs, as opposed to fitting golf clubs to a particular golfer. In the case of manufacturing golf clubs, it has been known to provide for various degrees of stiffness based on a range of swing characteristics or conditions. For example, see the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,593; 4,070,022; and 4,736,093.
While there have been attempts at devising systems and processes for fitting a golfer with golf clubs, the past approaches have been imprecise, difficult to effectively use, and in the end, have failed to properly match golfers with golf clubs based on sound rational and scientific principles. Thus, there is and continues to be a need for such a system and process.